


Игра Кроули

by bangbangbaby, fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don’t copy to another site, Humor, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Pining, The Sims 4, Video & Computer Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Кроули решил познакомить Азирафеля с плодами технического прогресса, но что-то пошло не так.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), ФБ Good Omens 2020: спецквест





	Игра Кроули

**Author's Note:**

> Тема: [SCP-3850 — Я не могу утопить своих демонов](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3850)

Уговорить ангела избавиться от древнего, дышащего на ладан, лишь каким-то (ну ладно, весьма конкретным) чудом оперирующего на Windows 95 агрегата стоило Кроули немалых усилий. «Не понимаю, зачем мне что-то менять,» — ворчал Азирафель, на удивление ловко — приноровился за столько-то лет — вбивая информацию о доходах магазина в Quickbooks[1] допотопной версии. Кроули не сдавался: после Почтипокалипсиса он твёрдо решил познакомить своего консервативного друга с плодами технического прогресса. Кроме того, с тех самых пор, как принявший облик демона Азирафель покинул сырые коридоры Преисподней, Кроули не получил ни одного задания — и ему было до чёртиков скучно.

В конце концов его усилия увенчались успехом: на расчищенном от пыли, старых бумаг и подписанных убористым почерком конвертов пятачке стола возвышался серебристый моноблок с ярким дисплеем, а сидевший перед ним ангел сердито прожигал взглядом чуждый его магазинчику предмет. На нижней кромке дисплея красовалось надкусанное яблоко — предмет особой гордости Кроули, считавшего свою затею донельзя ироничной (всё-таки хорошо, что в семидесятых он подружился с тем парнем из Калифорнии).

— Смотри, — объяснял он, склонившись над плечом Азирафеля. — Нажимаешь сюда, а потом…

— Кроули, я не идиот! — взорвался тот. — У меня уже был компьютер! Я знаю, как пользоваться браузером. — И он решительно кликнул мышкой по всплывшему баннеру.

Экран запестрел гифками весьма неприличного содержания. Азирафель густо покраснел. Кроули захихикал.

Покупка нового компьютера была только началом путешествия по миру инноваций. Электронные библиотеки Азирафель с негодованием отверг сразу — разве сравнятся они с его коллекцией редких, а подчас и уникальных книг? К Спотифаю и персонифицированным плейлистам с классикой отнёсся более благосклонно, однако всё равно предпочитал им старый добрый граммофон. А уж когда Кроули показал ему Ютуб, ангел пригрозил, что перестанет приглашать того к себе, если ещё раз увидит подобную квинтэссенцию человеческой глупости и безделья. Проверять серьёзность озвученной угрозы Кроули не осмелился.

А затем он замахнулся на немыслимое. В часы досуга (а после негласного увольнения досужими для него стали все двадцать четыре часа в сутках) Кроули любил развалиться на потёртом коричневом диване, закинув ноги или уложив голову на колени читающего книжку за книжкой Азирафеля, и запустить на мобильном очередную новинку индустрии геймдева. Ангел, разумеется, не упрекал его в бессмысленной трате времени, но также ни разу не продемонстрировал интереса к его занятию. У него и смартфона-то не было. Но что если… у Кроули мог бы появиться… соигрок?

Задача была трудной. Его ангела не увлечёт какой-нибудь глупый MGS[2] или GTA[3]. Азирафелю нужна особенная игра. Лучшая.

 _Та самая_ игра.

— Компьютерная игра? Дорогой мой, ты же знаешь, что я не одобряю бессмысленное насилие…

— Да это не такая игра! — горячо возразил Кроули, подталкивая Азирафеля к моноблоку. — Ты послушай, там можно строить дома, а потом создавать персонажей и заселять их, и… — Он защёлкал мышкой, сопровождая свои слова наглядными примерами.

— То есть, — задумчиво начал ангел, когда Кроули закончил «презентацию». — Ты просто играешь в… жизнь? Как… кукловод в маппет-шоу?

Кроули победно ухмыльнулся.

— Бери выше. Здесь ты можешь быть… — он выдержал театральную паузу, спустил очки на кончик носа и метнул в Азирафеля пронзительный взгляд, — ...Богом.

Азирафель отшатнулся от экрана.

— Кроули, это святотатство!

— Это игра для детей старше двенадцати лет, — фыркнул Кроули.

Несмотря на обвинение в богохульстве, игра Азирафелю понравилась. Он никогда не садился за неё при Кроули — но раз за разом тот, забежав в магазин без предупреждения, видел на экране знакомую заставку. Ловко меняя тему разговора, Азирафель с мастерством Нео уклонялся от попыток развести его на беседу о новом увлечении и с невозмутимым видом игнорировал намёки. Однако, позже Кроули удалось приоткрыть завесу волновавшей его тайны.

Они слегка перебрали накануне вечером: празднование тысячелетней годовщины Соглашения плавно перетекло из «Ритца» в заднюю комнату магазина, у Азирафеля как всегда кстати обнаружилась бутылка Каберне Совиньон столетней выдержки, потом ещё одна… В общем, кончилось всё тем, что Кроули заснул прямо на ковре.

Проснувшись поутру, он едва не застонал от боли — в голове отбивал барабанную дробь военный оркестр. Потратив демоническое чудо на опохмел, Кроули поднялся с дивана (как он вообще оказался на нём?) и рассеянно огляделся. Со спины с тихим шелестом соскользнул клетчатый плед. Азирафеля нигде не было.

Двигаясь по-змеиному бесшумно, Кроули неторопливо обошёл магазин, то и дело спотыкаясь о стопки книг на полу. Ангел обнаружился за письменным столом. Не замечая подошедшего со спины друга, он увлечённо щёлкал мышкой, расставляя купленные предметы. Бежевые занавески неожиданно подошли к тёмным обоям, добротные книжные шкафы соседствовали с пышно цветущими растениями в кадках, а чёрный кожаный диван выглядел на удивление уютным.

Кроули почувствовал, как гулко застучало в груди сердце. Азирафель строил дом — дом, в котором они могли бы жить вместе. Он не собирался оформлять его по своему вкусу, не стал делить на зоны. Со скрупулёзной тщательностью ангел подбирал интерьер, который устроил бы их обоих. Эта гармония, эта готовность идти на компромисс творила с Кроули отвратительнейшие вещи.

— Азирафель... — хрипло выдохнул он, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы броситься обнимать друга. 

Тот вздрогнул, осознав, что его застали врасплох, резко развернулся в кресле. Открыл было рот, но поймал взгляд Кроули и замолчал, нервно кусая губы.

— Что ж, — медленно проговорил Азирафель после паузы. — Признаюсь, твоя игра оказалась действительно увлекательной, — он повернулся обратно к экрану, жестом приглашая Кроули присоединиться. — Хочешь посмотреть, раз уж ты раскрыл меня? Я как раз закончил небольшой ремонт в гостиной, тебе должно понравиться...

Кроули подошёл ближе, опёрся рукой на край столешницы, заглядывая в экран. Локоть Азирафеля вдруг оказался в паре сантиметров от ладони Кроули, и тот подумал о том, что в магазине как-то слишком жарко.

— Это кухня, — рассказывал Азирафель, показывая ему помещение за помещением. Кроули жадно следил за виртуальной экскурсией, с трепетом подмечая всё новые и новые детали их «общего» стиля. — А вот кабинет — представляешь, я нашёл тут отличную реплику бюро де пант дос д’ан, совсем как у Людовика, — а здесь садик...

Снаружи был сим. Азирафель вышел из режима строительства; фигурка на экране двигалась, переходила от растения к растению, неторопливо поливая каждое из них. Кроули прищурил глаза, вглядываясь в неё сквозь очки. Красно-рыжие локоны до плеч, узкие чёрные джинсы, длинноватый нос с горбинкой…

Он едва не пустился в пляс, не в силах сдержать переполнявший грудь восторг. Он не ошибся: это действительно их дом, и Азирафель создал его игровую копию, имитировал их совместную жизнь, а может даже…

Входная дверь приоткрылась, и из дома вышел другой сим — сим, который не был Азирафелем. Тёмные волосы едва закрывали мочки ушей, а ещё он, чёрт возьми, вырядился в совершенно безвкусную бордовую рубашку, но в остальном… Да, всё те же высокие скулы, то же преобладание чёрного цвета в одежде, те же ботинки под змеиную кожу… Словно заметив стоявшего по ту сторону экрана чужака, сим повернул голову и мрачно взглянул на него исподлобья — из-под затемнённых стекол показались жёлтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками, и Кроули тихо зашипел.

— Это ещё кто? — спросил он, с негодованием наблюдая, как сим садится на стоящие посреди сада качели и устраивает на коленях — вы только подумайте! — внушительной толщины книгу.

— О, это Кроли, — с готовностью пояснил Азирафель. — Похож на тебя, правда?

— А это тогда кто? — растерялся Кроули, ткнув пальцем в первого сима, всё ещё занимавшегося цветами.

— Кроулик.

— Какой ещё Кроулик?!

Его возмущённый возглас совпал с появлением нового действующего лица, вышедшего из левого края экрана. Этот сим оказался плотнее и выше своих соседей по дому, тёмно-каштановые волосы его были коротко подстрижены — и снова тёмные очки, чёрная рубашка с красным галстуком…

— А вот и Кровлей! — радостно прокомментировал Азирафель. — Вечно он куда-то пропадает.

— Сколько их у тебя? — слабым голосом спросил Кроули.

— Всего трое! Говоря по правде, я собирался создать четвёртого, уже придумал ему увлечение шашками, но… — Азирафель замялся. — Не сложилось, в общем.

С того самого дня жизнь Кроули превратилась в Ад. Услышав это, Азирафель наверняка попрекнул бы его склонностью к драматизированию, но спустя неделю Кроули разве что на стены не лез от отчаяния. Теперь, когда ангелу было нечего терять, у него словно слетел какой-то внутренний запрет. Он с готовностью делился с другом подробностями жизни своих созданий, и слушать это было не-вы-но-си-мо.

— Ты не поверишь, там есть моды, и можно докупать новые предметы, — щебетал Азирафель, когда они возвращались с норфолкского фестиваля еды и напитков. — Пришлось постараться, но в итоге мне удалось приобрести «Бентли» 1926-го года, почти как у тебя! — и Кроули так сильно сжимал баранку руля, что белели костяшки пальцев.

— Кстати, Кроли прокачал скилл рисования, так горжусь им, — говорил Азирафель на выставке в Национальной галерее, и Кроули ломал камеру тайком снимавшего «Диану и Актеона»[4] туриста, даже не замечая, что Азирафель собственным ртом произнёс словосочетание «прокачал скилл».

— Наконец-то закончил с интерьерами «Ритца», теперь мальчики смогут ужинать там, — делился Азирафель, отправляя в рот кусочек десерта, и бокал в руке Кроули шёл трещинами. От этого «мальчики» перед глазами стояла алая пелена.

Он даже не врал себе, что не ревнует. Кроули ревновал — дико, яростно, до зубного скрежета — и к кому? К фигуркам на экране! «Чего ты бесишься, — пытался урезонить он самого себя. — Азирафель создал тебя аж в трёх экземплярах, возится с ними целыми днями. Разве подобная увлечённость — не лучшее доказательство того, насколько ты ему дорог?» Бесполезно: чем больше времени Азирафель проводил за компьютером, тем сильнее Кроули казалось, что проклятые симы крадут у него ангела.

Он и сам не ожидал, что однажды ему представится шанс поквитаться с виртуальными соперниками. Азирафель достроил Британский музей и вернулся в жилище своих «мальчиков» (про себя Кроули называл их Рыжий Мудак, Тощий Мудак и Мудак-в-галстуке), устроив им что-то вроде вечеринки на заднем дворе. Кроули сидел рядом и уговаривал себя незаметно обрушить крышу дома, когда они войдут внутрь. Решиться на подобное преступление было сложно — ангел наверняка расстроится, и Кроули тут же почувствует себя виноватым.

В торговом зале звякнул колокольчик. Азирафель скривился.

— Ох, наверное, это покупатель, — обречённо произнёс он, вставая из-за стола. — Минутку, дорогой, я только выпровожу его восвояси. — И он со скорбным видом удалился, бормоча себе под нос что-то в духе «Почему они не могут просто читать табличку с часами работы, там же всё подробно расписано».

Когда шум его шагов затих за спиной, Кроули осторожно пересел в кресло Азирафеля. Тот, конечно, и не подумал заблокировать компьютер. Не то чтобы в это был хоть какой-то смысл — Кроули в любом случае угадал бы его пароль. Поколебавшись ещё мгновение, он поднял руку и тихонько щёлкнул пальцами.

Замерли проезжавшие за окном машины. Старинные часы в углу перестали отсчитывать секунды. Лишь на экране моноблока продолжали двигаться мелкие фигурки симов.

Кроули воровато огляделся. Всё чисто. Повернулся к моноблоку. Раздевшиеся до плавок Рыжий Мудак и Тощий Мудак резвились в бассейне. Лишь Мудак-в-галстуке стоял у бортика, не желая лезть в воду.

— Давай, прыгай, — приказал ему Кроули, выбирая соответствующую опцию в меню.

Демон безразлично взглянул на него и остался стоять на месте.

— А ну вали в воду, — зашипел Кроули, повторно отдавая команду.

Его снова проигнорировали.

— Ну всё, ты меня достал! — взвился Кроули и мелким чудом столкнул сима в бассейн прямо в одежде.

Час возмездия пробил.

**Ctrl + Command + C**

**> testingcheats true**

**> bb.moveobjects on**

— Вот так-то, — торжествующе провозгласил Кроули, убирая из бассейна лестницу. — Сейчас узнаете, кто тут главный.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он сотворил себе бокал весьма приличного Мерло, устроился поудобнее и приготовился ждать.

Он ждал.

И ждал.

И ждал.

Азирафелю удалось избавиться от покупателя спустя три дня (хотя для них обоих, разумеется, прошло не больше пары минут). Вздохнув с облегчением, ангел поспешил в заднюю комнату — и замер на пороге, чувствуя, как тревожно застучало сердце.

— Боже святый, что тут произошло? — спросил он, торопливо подходя к демону.

Повсюду валялись пустые бутылки. Кроули — вымотанный, абсолютно отчаявшийся Кроули — сидел в кресле, сгорбившись и поджав под себя ноги.

— Ан-нгел! — пьяно икнул он, подаваясь к Азирафелю, и непременно свалился бы на пол, если бы тот не оказался рядом, подхватывая измождённого друга. Приобнял за плечи одной рукой, второй осторожно стянул тёмные очки.

— Что случилось, дорогой мой? — мягко повторил он свой вопрос, заглядывая в покрасневшие глаза Кроули.

— Это какой-то ужас! — несчастно всхлипнул тот. — Ангел, они… они… они не тонут!

В бассейне на экране компьютера весело плескались трое желтоглазых демонов.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Через несколько дней после трагического происшествия с бассейном в дом Кроли, Кроулика и Кровлея въехало ещё трое жильцов.
> 
> 1Одна из первых бухгалтерских программ[вернуться к тексту]
> 
> 2 [Metal Gear Solid, серия игр](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metal_Gear_\(%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80\)) [вернуться к тексту]
> 
> 3 [Grand Theft Auto, серия игр](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_\(%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80\)) [вернуться к тексту]
> 
>   
>  4   
>  [Картина Тициана](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%B8_%D0%90%D0%BA%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BE%D0%BD_\(%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%A2%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0\))   
>  [вернуться к тексту]


End file.
